


it can grow to the sky

by candyhaunter (minipine)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, just punch me in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipine/pseuds/candyhaunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is <i>freezing</i>, but Weiss can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it can grow to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> kind of trying to kickstart myself into writing some prompts i got, so here we are: i am so, so sososo sorry because this is the worst. enjoy anyway!  
> (title from [garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brjT4fafmgM) by rizzle kicks)

It honestly shouldn't be this _cold_.

Ruby's been tossing and turning for ages, trying to wrap herself as much as she can in the sheets of her lopsided bed, because even though the windows are firmly shut and the thick curtains have been drawn, the dorm is still unbelievably cold and she just can't get warm enough to go to sleep.

Eventually, she stops tossing and turning and flops onto her back, heaving a sigh into the silence of the dorm room, half hoping that somebody will come and save her from the cold of her single bed. There's silence for a few more moments, and just when she's about to start shifting about once more in a final attempt to get warmer before she tries to sleep again, there's an aggravated sigh from the bed below.

"For goodness sake," Weiss mutters, and Ruby immediately perks up at the sound of the other girl. "Ruby, stop  _moving around_. I can't sleep because of you."

"I'm  _cold_ ," Ruby whines back, lifting the white sheet that covers her bed and leaning over the side of her bed to peer at Weiss, ignoring the way that her bed swings slightly. She's mostly used to it now. "It's freezing, Weiss."

"I'm aware," the other girl snaps, and Ruby pouts through the darkness. There's a pause for a while longer, and Ruby is about to say something else, something that will probably be along the lines of 'let me share your bed', but Weiss seems to read her mind anyway and shifts over in her bed, and Ruby knows it's a silent invitation, because even after all the times that this has happened Weiss still won't actually vocalize anything that involves the weird relationship between her and Ruby, even to the other girl.

Grinning, she clambers out of her own bed as silently as she can (which isn't very silently at all, but Yang and Blake have learned to sleep through it by now), and as soon as she hits the floor she's clambering into Weiss' bed. The space where the other girl had been lying before is warm, and Ruby appreciatively curls up, grinning at Weiss. "Thank you," she whispers, and Weiss just drops down beside her and pulls the sheets back over the both of them.

"You're welcome," Weiss mumbles back, and the space between them feels like an eternity until Ruby shuffles backwards until she's so close to Weiss that she can feel the heat coming from her. Weiss simply sighs as she gets the hint, moving forwards herself until the space between them closes, pressing herself against Ruby's back and wrapping her arms around the other girl so that they're tangled up together. Ruby grins through the darkness, pressing her cold feet against Weiss' legs and grinning wider when Weiss hisses. "Ruby, go to sleep before I kick you out of my bed."

"I'd just go and share with Yang," Ruby fires back, and she can tell that Weiss is rolling her eyes. If her chest feels tighter because of this, she ignores it and waits for Weiss to speak, because she knows the other girl can't resist getting in the last word.

"You only have to look over there to know that she'll be in the same bed as Blake." ( _And there it is,_ Ruby thinks, grinning wider.)

"Well, I'd share with the both of them, then. And you'd be alone in your bed. And you'd be cold. Cold and alone."

Weiss huffs and taps Ruby's arm impatiently. "Be quiet. Go to sleep."

"Yessir," Ruby mumbles back, and Weiss taps her arm once more so she shuts up properly.

Well. For as long as she can without filling in the silence.

"Night, Weiss," she mumbles, finding Weiss' hands and twining their fingers together, and Weiss sighs again but Ruby can feel the other girls' lips against her neck for just a second. She promptly flushes so hot Weiss can probably feel it.

"Goodnight, Ruby. Now go to  _sleep_."

-

(When Ruby wakes up in the morning the room is still dark, but she can hear mumbling coming from the bottom bunk across the room.

"When I woke up earlier, I saw Ruby in there, so I got up to inspect and she was  _smiling_. She was  _smiling in her sleep_ , Blake. You tell me right now that that isn't absolutely  _adorable_."

The sheets shift as Blake shrugs. "Well, it is nice. But you shouldn't go and pry, you know that."

"Blake. They're so adorable it's slightly sickening. Imagine kittens in blankets. That's them. I'm not exaggerating  _at all_."

Ruby can't even find it in herself to be annoyed. They  _are_ adorable.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you looooadddss for reading!  
> [hmu on tumblr!](http://thickthighsquad.tumblr.com/) x


End file.
